


Honeypot

by hangdog



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangdog/pseuds/hangdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco knows that Lisa is a bad girl, but he never expected her to be in league with Hartley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeypot

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly imply some aspects of Cisco's powers from the comics near the end.

"Golden Glider."

"Yes, Cisco?"

"Nothing. I just like saying it."

Lisa sighs happily over the phone and Cisco melts into his computer chair. He's alone in the lab. The timing couldn't be better.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Analyzing metal for its sonic properties," he says. It's actually one of Hartley's hearing aids—Cisco needs a plan B if he shows up again—but he doesn't want to talk about that jerkass right now. "Nerd stuff."

She laughs. "Yeah."

"Totally sexy nerd stuff," he adds, suddenly nervous that she won't think he's cool anymore. Which is stupid, because he made her that awesome supervillain weapon. Not that he's proud of that.

"You're so naughty," she purrs. "Talking to your evil, naked girlfriend at work."

Cisco tugs his Star Wars shirt away from his chest, fanning his sweat. "You're not evil," he stammers.

"But I am naked. And I am your girlfriend. Right?"

"Oh, yeah," he says. "You're all I think about, Lisa."

She laughs, all breathy and close to the phone. "I can't stop thinking about you either, Cisco. Mm." Her breath hitches. Is she doing what he thinks she's doing? "Your hands. They're so strong. So dexterous. Ahh..." She squeaks and sighs.

Cisco's hand is definitely about to shatter his cell phone. He palms his dick and fumbles with his zipper. Is the door locked? Jesus, it doesn't matter.

"I bet you have all kinds of wild ideas," Lisa says. "A creative, intelligent guy like you...I bet your mind is always racing, always coming up with something fun."

"Oh, God, Lisa," he groans, licking his palm out of desperation, "you have no idea." Right now, he's thinking about fucking her on her motorcycle. He's steering and she's hanging on and the road pumps them against each other. The wind whips her hair against his chest. He roars over the engine.

She gasps and whimpers. "Mm! And you would do anything for me, right, Cisco?"

"Anything," he promises, humping his hand, focusing on the image in his mind’s eye.

"I want to see you tonight. I need you to take me apart and put me back together again."

"Yes." He's so close. "I'll come now." Literally.

She giggles. "I'm ready for you, baby. Can you get away from the good guys?"

"Unhh." He meant to say yes, but it's impossible to talk and cum like a fucking volcano at the same time. He gets some on the microscope.

"Baby?"

"Yeah, I can get away," he says hastily. "Just give me a few. I have to clean up. My experiment, I mean. I have to clean up my experiment."

"Don't make me wait too long, Cisco." Her voice is so husky and smooth that it almost makes him hard again.

"I'm on my way. Don't get dressed."

She laughs. "I don't plan on it. See you soon." She blows a kiss into the phone.

Cisco knocks over his chair. He needs paper towels. He runs around the lab, grabbing Lysol, hastily zipping himself up. For the hundredth millionth time, he wishes for Barry's speed. Then again, Cisco's not in danger of getting all supersonically premature with Lisa. Maybe there are perks to being a (mostly) normal dude after all.

He got cum Hartley's hearing aid, too. Figures. That asshole would ruin everything. Cisco picks it up to clean the evidence.

His vision goes white, blue. His ears buzz and his eyes flutter and roll up into his head. He's getting a vibe.

He's in Lisa's room. What? He just touched Hartley's hearing aid. How...

"He'll be here soon?" That's Hartley's voice, all right. Cisco would recognize that smug dickhead anywhere.

"It takes about half an hour to get here from STAR Labs," Lisa says. "Keep your pants on." She's sitting on her bed, fully clothed. Her gun is across her lap.

"I intend to, as long as you're here." Hartley stands across from her. He's in his supervillain regalia: boots, gloves, hood. He's going after Cisco. Lisa's helping him. Cisco's heart cracks in half.

"Remember what I said: you don’t hurt him," she says in a flinty voice, lifting her gun. "One false move, and I'll make you fabulous forever."

"How did you know that's what I wanted?" Hartley rolls his eyes. “I won’t have to hurt him. When everything goes according to plan, he’ll be thanking me. So will you.”

“I’ll thank you after I get what I want.”

Hartley smirks. “And then some.”

Cisco stumbles and barks his shin on the table. He’s back in the lab. He catches his breath.

There goes his special time with Lisa. He always knew that she was too good to be true, until she proved that she had a soft spot for him. Now, she’s back in traitor territory—and with Hartley! Cisco has emotional whiplash. It wouldn’t have been so bad if she had teamed up with literally any other baddie, but his archrival from back in the day? That’s just mean.

He has to call Barry.

No. That’s embarrassing. What would he say? He made the stupid choice to hook up with one of the Rogues, and now she’s biting him in the ass in a bad way? He might as well confess to jacking off on the microscope while he’s at it.

He knows it’s a trap. He just won’t go.

Cisco picks up his phone. Lisa’s number hovers at the top of his frequent contacts. He’ll call her. He’ll say he knows that she’s setting a trap. He’ll tell her to go fuck herself.

Yeah, right. She doesn’t even have to be there in person. He can tell from her voice when she’s pouting and batting her eyelashes. If he talks to her, she’ll convince him he’s not even mad. She’ll get him to come over. She could probably talk him into shooting himself with her gun. _Do it for me,_ she’d say.

Cisco can’t even be mad at her. He transfers all that anger to Hartley. Maybe his vision wasn’t the full story. Maybe Hartley is threatening Lisa, or using her brother against her. Maybe she needs his help.

There’s only one way to find out.

Cisco built a new sonic emitter when Hartley escaped. It’s small, with a reinforced frame that Hartley can’t crush under his bootheel so easily. He reverse-engineered Hartley’s lost hearing aid, so that only Hartley will be affected. The new device is the size of a keychain with a subtle dial on the edge. He clips it into the cuff of his jacket, right next to his thumb.

Next, he pops in a pair of sculpted earplugs. He tested them in a shooting range. The material conforms to his inner ear, sealing it tightly. He keeps them loose enough so that he won’t be completely deaf on his way over, but when he gets to Lisa’s house, he’ll tighten them up and give Hartley a dose of his own medicine.

And Lisa…

“You got some ‘splainin’ to do,” he mutters out loud. The joke fails to cheer him up. If he’s wrong about her duress, she’ll turn him into a gold statue with the gun that he designed. He shakes his head. She told Hartley not to hurt him. That has to count for something, right?

Just in case, the sonic emitter has a setting that should work on her, too. Cisco flips his hand over, studying the little device, and exhales. Okay. Time for a secret mission. He is totally prepared for this. It won’t be anything like the last time he was with Hartley.

He makes the lab look like he left hours ago, and then he goes forth to victory.

 

* * *

  

Lisa has her own place. Stolen money put her up in a really nice townhouse. There’s always the danger of Captain Cold and his pyro sidekick dropping by unannounced, but Cisco’s visited her a few times already, and he’s avoided them so far.

Their cars are missing from the vicinity of Lisa’s hideout. Cisco can’t figure out if it’s a good or a bad thing that they’re not around. If they were all working with Hartley, he wouldn’t stand a chance, but if Lisa is in trouble like he suspects, he knows that her brother is willing to bend his allegiances to help her.

The neighborhood is quiet when Cisco parks in the street. He doesn’t try to sneak in. Lisa, and Hartley, shouldn’t know that he’s on to them. He tightens the earplugs and keeps his thumb on the sonic device as he steps out of his car.

No one jumps out at him. An unintended side effect of the earplugs is that he can’t hear a thing. He’ll have to fake it when Lisa greets him at the door, unless Hartley is waiting to pounce him right there.

He rings the doorbell and sways back and forth, putting on a big, dopey smile. It’s not hard to fake. He just has to think about Lisa before this whole thing blew up in his face. Sexy, pouty, naughty Golden Glider, tossing her hair and sliding into his lap.

The door opens. Lisa is standing there in a black silk negligee. The sheer material reveals her hard pink nipples and her sweet round bellybutton. She’s wearing matching panties that ride low on her hips. Her bare thigh slides up against his jeans.

 _What_ was his plan, again?

She pulls him into the front hall and pins him against the door. He struggles to keep his eyes open and on the lookout as she kisses him. Her velvet lips taste like spiced rum. Her tongue invites his over to play. He wraps his arms around her and squeezes her round, firm little ass. She wraps her hand around his head, tickling the back of his neck with her nails, giving him goosebumps. He is so not focused on the danger.

Lisa pulls away from his mouth and kisses his neck. She nibbles on his earlobe. He uses his grip on her butt to pull her up against him, and she wraps her legs around his waist, rocking the damp crotch of her panties against his jeans.

Her tongue slides into his ear.

Abort! Abort! Cisco struggles, but it’s too late: Lisa found the earplugs. She pops them out with her fingers and throws them on the ground.

A sound wave assaults him before it hits the floor. It’s quick and pulsing, and it’s doing weird things to him. He thought his dick was hard before, but holy shit, he’s never been stiffer in his life. His blood pumps in his ears, and every hair on his body stands on end. He squeezes Lisa hard and realizes that he’s dry humping her through their clothes. Her smell fills his nose. Pheromones. He needs to be inside of her, needs to fill her, needs to taste and bite and lick and fuck…

“I told you he’d like it.”

Even Hartley’s voice doesn’t break Cisco out of the uncontrollable sexual frenzy. He watches Pied Piper stroll out of the shadows of Lisa’s hallway, and the worst part is, when Hartley’s scent reaches him, a part of Cisco _needs_ to fuck him, too. He sees Hartley writhing and yelping beneath him, marked with Cisco’s cum, and he wants to make that a reality almost as much as he wants Lisa’s pussy, and it’s so close, she’s so close, why is it so fucking hard to unbutton his jeans while she’s clinging to him, Jesus!

Lisa struggles just to keep Cisco from drilling her in the hallway. The tiny, remaining part of Cisco’s active higher brain wonders why she’s not panting and drooling like an animal, too, but when she turns to look at Hartley, he sees the white lump of a wax plug in her ear.

“Why don’t you take those out? It’s perfectly safe. I’m just stimulating the beta waves to induce sexual arousal with this particular frequency.”

“If it was perfectly safe,” Lisa says, pinning Cisco’s wrists above his head and planting her feet on either side of his, caging him against the door, “then why did you say you needed him as a test subject?”

“I said I _wanted_ him as a test subject. And it looks like he’s giving me some very interesting data.” Hartley lifts his glove. “As will you, with those cheap, permeable earplugs.”

The sound becomes overwhelmingly loud. Every sonic pulse is like a wave of sensation through Cisco, all centered on his dick. Lisa whips her head around, and he watches her eyes go from furious to creepily focused. Her pupils dilate to huge black voids. She kisses him again, and it’s nothing like before. She sucks on his mouth like she’s trying to eat him alive. Her leg rides up his hip and she humps him so hard that he almost believes he’s penetrating her.

Cisco pushes her to the ground. She pulls him down on top of her, smashing his chest into hers, and rips at his jeans. His button goes flying off. His zipper breaks. His dick rasps out of his boxers, and she tugs her panties aside and swings her hips up against his, fucking him raw. She’s so wet and her pussy is so tight and so _good,_ God damn, her pussy is _dope,_ and she squeezes and rocks and undulates, and he’s not going fast enough, somehow, even though he feels like a fucking jackhammer, because she grabs his ass and slams him into her, pushing and pulling, bruising his pelvis and hers, groaning, screaming, “Cisco, Cisco, fuck me, Cisco, baby, fuck me!”

He gives it to her like a champion, like a rock star, holding himself up with one arm and holding her hip with the other, not thinking about if she’s on the pill or whatever else, just thinking, _yes, yes, fuck yes,_ and saying, “You like that? You’re so hot. You’re the hottest fucking girl ever, Lisa. You’re so fucking hot,” and she’s molten inside, molten gold, and her pussy is the best, and he fits right inside like the key to her lock, and he’s not stopping, not even slowing down, and he’s riding the waves of sound and pleasure and energy like a pro. He can die happy. All weirdness aside, this is the best moment of his life. He never wants it to end.

And it doesn’t. She comes, squealing and clenching, and then he comes and pops out of her because she’s so wet and keeps coming on her thighs and her silk panties, and he drops his forehead on her shoulder, and she pushes her fingers through his damp hair, and his dick is _still hard._

“Bravo,” says Hartley. “Stirring performance, _Cisquito_. Let’s get you ready for Act Two.”

Cisco completely forgot that Hartley was even there. He looks up and Hartley is standing in the hallway, right where he always was, touching himself through his pants. He’s not affected by the sound waves at all, but he’s going to take advantage of their reactions. He walks over to the sweaty pair and grasps Cisco by his arm.

His touch is electric. Hartley pulls off Cisco’s shirt. His hands grip and play over Cisco’s bicep, digging into his underarm. He pulls Cisco up to his feet and pinches his nipple. Cisco’s back arches and he hears himself whine. Hartley pushes him down the hall. “Go to the bed,” he orders, as he leans down to help Lisa to her feet. “I suppose we’ll be needing you as insurance,” he says to her.

Cisco walks like a zombie, tripping over his own feet. He’s lonely in the middle of the hall. He turns around and sees Lisa swaying and leaning against Hartley. Her mouth moves towards Hartley’s neck and Hartley ignores her. He tries to shove her down the hall after Cisco, but Lisa doesn’t like that. She grabs Hartley’s face and smashes her lips against his, using his ears as handles for his head. Hartley grabs her wrist, but he’s too slow: her clawing fingers dislodge the mechanism of his hearing aid. Hartley’s eyes go black.

Even in his sex zombie state, Cisco’s jaw drops when Kinsey-6-Hartley tips Lisa back and shoves his tongue in her mouth. Lisa holds on to Hartley’s shoulders and grinds against his hip. Hartley’s feet spread wider and wider, until his knees buckle, and he lowers them both to the floor and unzips. Lisa wriggles out of her panties, kicks them away in a wet bundle, and surges up against Hartley.

Cisco is too far gone for complex emotions like jealousy. He wants in on all of that. He shuffles back towards them and crawls on top of the pile of Hartley and Lisa’s intertwining limbs. There’s a lot of clothing in between Hartley and himself, and he traps up Hartley’s arms when he tries to take off his hooded jacket. Hartley grunts, struggling to keep hold of Lisa, until Cisco gropes his chest, and then it clicks in Hartley’s head that Cisco is trying to get at him, and he lifts his arms and lets Cisco strip his shirt, and when Cisco sees the bare stretch of his shoulders and neck, he follows his first instinct to bite, _hard._ Hartley’s sweat and blood sting his tongue.

Hartley gasps and pistons his hips. Lisa shrieks. He’s fucking her. Lisa’s thighs squeeze Hartley’s hips, and her heels reach around Cisco’s back, dragging him up against Hartley, locking them all together. Cisco shoves his fingers down Hartley’s pants, cupping his ass and rolling down the fabric under his thumbs, baring Hartley’s lower half. Hartley’s muscles lock and pulse as he pumps into Lisa. His balls slap her ass, swinging between his spread thighs, dark and soft and fuzzy. Cisco rolls them in his palm and Hartley lets out a shuddering sigh.

Hartley sways upright on his knees, and Lisa shoves herself up with her elbows, lifting her hips into the air, following his dick without losing an inch. Hartley uses both of his hands to spread his ass cheeks. He looks back at Cisco. “Spit,” he says.

Cisco spits. He fingers Hartley, working it into him, and Hartley goes, “Unh,” and falls forward on his hands, and Lisa screams when his dick goes balls-deep in her, and she slices up Hartley’s back with her fingernails. Her voice drives Cisco insane. He follows up his fingers with his dick, still gooey from Lisa’s pussy, and Hartley isn’t as wet but he’s so much tighter and just as _hot,_ shit, fuck, and when Cisco thrusts into him Hartley gets trapped between himself and Lisa and Lisa squeals like Cisco is fucking her, too, like he’s working both of them with his dick and he’s never felt more powerful, and Hartley spreads his thighs and says, “Oh, Jesus, oh, God _,_ ” in a voice Cisco has never heard him use, all high and flutelike and helpless, and it’s so _good_ to see him like this, and Cisco grabs Hartley’s shoulders and shoves him down on his dick and Hartley shivers all around him and actually sobs in pleasure, and Lisa moans, “Keep going, don’t stop, don’t stop,” and Cisco can’t talk, he can only growl and groan and gasp, and Hartley is saying, “ _Dámelo, dámelo,_ ” and Lisa is saying, “Baby, fuck, yes, yes,” and Cisco is reaching past Hartley and squeezing Lisa’s tits, holding the soft skin around her ribs, pulling her towards him, squeezing Hartley between them, and Hartley is writhing and slick with sweat, and the squelch of Lisa’s wet pussy, of Hartley’s dick in her, of Cisco fucking Hartley’s ass, all fall in rhythm to the oscillating tones that sink in past their ears and throb in their primitive, horny lizard brains.

They can’t stop. Cisco knows he came because Hartley’s ass is suddenly much slicker and noiser, and he knows Hartley came because he yowls, and he knows Lisa came because her knees fall open wide and she bites her knuckles. They rest for a cumulative ten seconds, breathing hard, interlocked with each other.

Lisa kicks Hartley out of her, off of her. Her pussy is bright red and swollen and glazed with their cum. She’s sore. Cisco needs to take care of her. He shoves past Hartley and falls on his elbows and knees, burying his face between her open thighs and lapping her with stretches of his tongue. He can taste the difference between himself and Hartley, and he knows Lisa’s flavor very well. Her sweetly acidic tang is a strong note, mixed in with Hartley’s bitter salt and Cisco’s spice. Cisco gently probes her with his tongue. His nose rubs her clit and his chin drives against her perineum, scratching her with his stubble. She rocks her hips against him, sliding her pussy against his mouth, and pushes her hands over her tits, biting her lip as she pinches and plays with her nipples. He watches her over the tiny swell of her stomach and wishes he could fuck her and eat her out at the same time. He’s still so hard. If he weren’t so frenzied, he’d be worried that his dick would never go down again.

Speaking of his dick. Hartley has caught his breath, and now he’s behind Cisco again. Cisco figures this out when Hartley’s leather glove wraps around him. Hartley tugs and squeezes and plays with his balls, and it’s great, but then Hartley’s other fingers rub circles around his asshole and push in, and Cisco’s protest is muffled in Lisa’s pussy. He tries to lift his head but she grabs a handful of his hair and shoves his face back down against her, trapping his nose against her pubes and his lips against her cunt, and while he’s fighting to get free, Hartley is lining up his dick and sliding in.

Cisco screams against Lisa’s pussy. It’s not a bad scream. Hartley’s dick feels weird, and wrong, and _amazing._ His nerve endings cry out for stimulation and Hartley gives it to him. Hartley goes slow, probably just because his dick is still tender from fucking Lisa, but it helps to build Cisco up to the experience of being penetrated. The overwhelming smell of Lisa, her commanding hand in his hair, her voice like, “Don’t you _dare_ stop now,” all of that helps, too. He goes back to scooping the creampie out of her with his tongue, and every time Hartley hilts himself, Cisco screams again, and Lisa seems to like how it vibrates against her clit, because she wriggles and humps his face. Hartley picks up the pace and it starts to hurt, but then something happens and Cisco’s whole body seizes up in bliss, and Hartley licks his ear and reaches around to play with his dick, and Cisco is on Cloud Nine. Hartley fucks Cisco between himself and Lisa, jamming his face up into her pussy every time he thrusts forward and rubs against that spot that makes Cisco’s vision go white like he’s getting a vibe, and Cisco’s tongue and his jaw are sore but he can’t get enough of Lisa’s taste, of the taste of himself deep inside of her, of the taste of Hartley mixing with him, and her back arches and her thighs press around his ears, squeezing tight, deafening him with her soft skin, and—

Oh. Oh, God. What is he _doing?_ Cisco’s tongue pulls back into his mouth. Hartley keeps fucking him, bouncing his face off Lisa’s pussy, and Hartley’s _dick_ is inside of him, and Lisa tricked him, Hartley tricked him, Hartley is fucking him, Lisa could be _pregnant,_ Lisa fucked _Hartley,_ Cisco ate Hartley’s _cum,_ Cisco followed them both here, he let this happen, he thought he could win and now he’s getting _fucked_ in the _ass,_ and he’s gonna _cum,_ he’s gonna _cum_ with Hartley’s _dick_ inside of him, he’s gonna cum with a mouthful of Hartley’s spunk mixed with his, and he hates it, but it feels so fucking _good_ —

Lisa spreads her legs again, opening his ears, and Cisco’s mind goes blank like a shook up Etch-a-Sketch. He slurps and sucks her pussy until he can’t taste anything but her sweat, and she hammers her feet on the floor and bounces her ass and floods his tongue with her juices. Hartley rubs Cisco’s dick between his palm and Cisco’s belly, whispering, “ _Ven conmigo,_ ” and it’s so hot, how Hartley is using Spanish to dirty talk instead of talking down to him, and Cisco answers but Lisa’s pussy swallows up everything he says to make Hartley keep fucking him, but Hartley won’t stop, Cisco knows he won’t stop, not until they’re all beyond sore, and when Cisco comes there’s not much left but he can feel it deep, and when Hartley comes he drives his thighs hard against Cisco’s and nuzzles his nose into his neck, and Cisco goes limp all over, so sore, so worn out, and _still_ _so horny._

Even so, all three of them need a minute after that. Lisa’s legs unbend and stretch out wide. Cisco pillows his head on her thigh. Hartley collapses next to Cisco, spooning behind his back. The wooden floor is cool and soothing against their overheated skin. For a while, there’s no sound but the beta wave stimulation frequency and their strained respiration.

The frequency is an overpowering sensation. The sound feels physical, like gushing pink waves lapping up Cisco’s legs and pooling around his balls. Even moving his little finger sets off a ripple effect that amplifies his nerves and pings the arousal center of his brain in a feedback loop. All three of them are locked into the rhythm of the frequency, following its peaks and troughs. They’re getting horny at the same time, hitting their stride at the same time, getting worn out at the same time. They’re orgasming in three-part harmony.

Cisco doesn’t really think about it on a rational level. He’s not capable of that right now. But he has an instinctive, intuitive sense of how it’s working, like when he looks at the parts of a machine and just knows how they fit together. He can’t explain it. It’s a vibe.

Hartley takes off his gloves and plays with Cisco’s dick. Cisco still hasn’t gone completely soft, and when Hartley touches him, his dick springs back up like they didn’t just have a marathon fuck session. Right on cue, Lisa stirs and rocks her hips in a circle, clenching her pussy and squeezing out a cloudy glob of cum. Hartley snuggles up tight against Cisco’s back, holding Cisco’s dick in his fist, and Lisa slides down, smearing a wet trail over Cisco’s belly, and lifts her knee over his thigh. She rolls her clit against the head of Cisco’s dick, pushing against Hartley’s fist in her attempt to get Cisco’s inside of her, but Hartley isn’t done jacking off Cisco, and as long as he’s holding Cisco’s dick, Lisa can’t get what she wants. Lisa hisses, and Hartley growls, and all of a sudden, it’s like the Discovery Channel up in here. Lisa jumps up to her knees and reaches over Cisco, shoving Hartley hard, and Hartley squeezes Cisco’s dick possessively and swings at her, and Cisco intercepts the punch with his shoulder and tries to keep them separated, but Lisa isn’t having it, she’s _pissed,_ and she crawls over Cisco, accidentally kneeing him in the stomach and in the balls on her way, fucking _ouch,_ and Hartley gets up to fight her off, grabbing at her arms, and Lisa flails and scratches and slams her hands into Hartley’s shoulders. Hartley falls backwards and cracks his head on the floor, and Lisa jumps on top of him, straddles his hips, and fucks him like she’s teaching him a lesson, pinning his wrists on the floor and biting a necklace of hickeys into his throat. She wins. Hartley groans and submits to her, following her lead, even stretching out his neck for her teeth like he likes being bitten.

Cisco is still cradling his bruised balls through this whole thing. Even that pain doesn’t stop him from getting involved. He watches Lisa’s tits and ass and thighs jiggle as she bounces on Hartley’s dick, and he needs to feel her. He crawls up behind her, kissing her shoulders, and she purrs and sways back against him, and Hartley echoes her noise like she’s doing something really nice to his dick. Cisco wants something nice, too. He pushes his dick up between Lisa’s legs, feeling how Hartley is sliding in and out of her pussy lips. Cisco’s cock slides between her thighs, joining their fulcrum at the tip.

Lisa looks over her shoulder. She bites her lip and reaches back, grabbing Cisco’s dick. She leans forward over Hartley, spreading herself wide, and guides Cisco into her gaping pussy. Cisco’s dick squeezes into her next to Hartley’s. It’s incredible. Her walls ripple, overtight, stuffed, and his dick slides next to Hartley’s, and he can feel their blood pumping as one. Lisa screams and pushes back until they’re both as deep as they can go. Cisco can’t fucking see, it’s so good. He can barely even move in her, she’s so tight around them, and he doesn’t really have to, because her muscles are squeezing and spasming, and Hartley jounces his hips up and down in tiny jolts that magnify in the crammed space against Cisco, and Lisa starts _fucking_ them, taking them both like one big, fat cock, moving an inch up, an inch down, keeping them pressed together, clutching her hair, writhing and wriggling, and Cisco rubs her clit and spreads her pussy lips with his fingers, keeping her wide, and Hartley pounds his fists on the floor like he can’t handle it, and it lasts for a _long_ fucking time, just this incredible tightness, this incredible pulse and rhythm, until it’s like they’re all one organism, like Lisa squeezed them all together and they’re never coming out, and the frequency puts them on the same, helpless, frantic level, and they can’t come, there’s nothing left to cum with, but they can’t stop, either, and it hurts, and it’s amazing, and it aches, and it’s incredible, and they’re raw and sore and overstimulated and dehydrated, and Lisa is crying, and Hartley is whimpering, and Cisco has been out of breath for so long that his head is spinning, and it’s _too much_ for all of them, and the frequency is too powerful, too loud, and could they die like this, is that possible, because their adrenaline should have run out like an hour ago but they’re still going, and Cisco has to do something, or his dick is gonna fall off, and he needs his dick to keep fucking, and he never wants to stop fucking, but he has to, and that sound, it won’t stop, it won’t stop, it’s an all-powerful vibe—

Cisco has to stop it. He has to do something. And, as soon as that lucid thought roots in his brain, _something_ happens. The sound dies. He can’t explain how, but it’s like something neutralized the frequency. Lisa and Hartley feel it dying, too, because they both go as still as Cisco. Their eyes return to normal. Their faces drain of blood.

No one moves. It’s like a Mexican standoff without the guns. Lisa is still stuffed. Cisco and Hartley’s dicks are still trapped up against each other inside her. The first one to move is the first one to acknowledge all of the crazy shit that just happened. No one wanted it, and yet, they all wanted it.

Hartley is the first one to break. Lisa shrieks when he pulls back and scrambles along the floor, crabwalking towards his discarded gloves, grabbing his wrinkled shirt and hood. His horrified face proves that nothing went according to his plan, but Cisco is too overwhelmed to revel in Hartley’s disgust and fear. Hartley says nothing. He just takes his shit and runs, slamming Lisa’s door behind him.

Lisa hisses and pushes Cisco away from her. She hunches over herself, hugging her midsection, obviously in pain. Cisco tries not to feel too bad for her. She tricked him. This is her fault.

Cisco sits back on his heels. He’s beyond sore. His dick is chafing. Jesus Christ, there’s blood on it. He barely recognizes his own voice when he talks. “Why did you do this?” he croaks, all raspy.

She sounds just as bad. “I didn’t think…he wasn’t supposed to get involved. He was going to give me bank codes. Trillion-dollar codes.”

Cisco groans. “And you believed him?”

Lisa doesn’t answer. She sniffles. He sees a thin trickle of blood on her thigh. Oh, God.

He touches her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

She turns around and hugs him, burying her face in his chest. “I’m sorry, Cisco,” she sobs. “I thought you’d like it. I thought it would be hot. I’m sorry! Please don’t go!”

“I won’t. I won’t.” Cisco cradles her against him and kisses the top of her head. She wails and shudders, crying so hard that he starts to feel tears in his eyes. She must really be hurting. “Hey, let’s get you into a bath, okay?” he proposes, helping her up. “I’ll grab the aspirin.”

“You’re not mad?” she whimpers.

Yeah, he’s mad. She helped Hartley rape him. Sort of. Right? It’s not like Cisco wanted it. Sure, he came here alone, without telling anyone, but that was just because he thought he could handle the problem himself. He didn’t want it. He didn’t like it. It felt good, but that was just the frequency. Wasn’t it? He thinks about Hartley fucking him, about fucking Hartley, about Lisa ordering them both to fuck her, and feels a residual twinge. It’s so weird that he has to ignore it.

“I’m not mad,” he answers her. Really, he’s not. He’s mostly confused. “Come on,” he says, leading her to the bathroom. “I want to make sure you’re okay.”

She smiles tearfully. “Take a bath with me?”

Cisco whistles. “After all that?”

“Just sit with me in the water,” she says, giving his chest a playful slap. “I want to be near you.”

Cisco’s broken heart mends itself back together. God help him, he loves this bad, bad girl. “On one condition.” Her eyes widen. “We will _never_ speak of this night again.”

She kisses him. “Deal. But, if you want to punish me sometime…”

Cisco squeezes her ass. “Believe me: I will.”

She squeals, and bumps her hip with his, and they snuggle all night, from the warm bubble bath to her soft bed. They watch _The Walking Dead_ , and Cisco almost forgets what happened. Almost. It’s just that he has a feeling; he has this vibe, like that Hartley _will_ speak of what happened, even though it freaked him out, too. This is the kind of secret that won’t stay under wraps forever.

Cisco tries not to think about it. He’s just a (mostly) normal dude in a big, mixed-up city. With any luck, something even crazier will happen, and this whole fluke will be lost in the scramble. Yeah, that sounds plausible. Okay. Sure.

Lisa smiles at him and kisses his cheek. Cisco holds her tight. He’s willing to pretend if she is.


End file.
